


Futanaria University

by HowlingScarlet



Series: Futnaria University [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Futanari, Multi, Porn With Plot, Series, Slime, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingScarlet/pseuds/HowlingScarlet
Summary: A young student living within a wonderful sexual empire is going to futnaria university to study. The empire and school is extremely open and accepting of everything. Her adventure begins in this first chapter with sex and learning about her future carrers as a futa. She meets a new student having friendly sex. Throughout her day though she begins to question her life.





	Futanaria University

She thrust her cock in once again as I let out a loud high pitched moan. She had finally orgasmed and as the cum pumped into me I felt intoxicated. I adored this class, it was my second favorite out of all the classes I took. My first being biological sciences. 

My teacher told me to bend over and show the class the sweet semen that had filled my ass up. I followed instruction giving it a light pushing feeling as it bubble and slid down my leg. Moaning between heavy breaths I thanked my teacher. She told me my grade would be in by the end of the day. I cleaned myself up and the bell rang and I exited class heading to my last period. 

I just recently been enrolled in Futa University. My parents used to live in one of the other districts. They said they had troubles and belonged here never truly explaining why. When they enrolled me I was excited. A chance to be whatever a futa could dream up. I ended up deciding to take courses on two different subjects. Genetic Medicine and Pornographic media. Meaning the first half of my day was spent learning the material. Things like the history of the empire, how genetic science began, the genitalia possibilities, and much much more. The other half was spent learning how to be the most sexually pleasing futa I could be.

If I chose to follow the first subject I could become a genitalia doctor giving people new genitals of their choice, fixing problems, making genetic changes, or giving kids all their shots for future needs. If I chose my second subject, I could become a porn star or a prostitute like my parents. Both options excited me but admittedly I preferred the first one.

I had finally arrived at my last class and prepared what I needed. The class was sexual methods and it could be one of the most boring. Unlike my last class, centered around stamina and taking punishment, this class was all about how to do new things, use toys, learn positions, and cause amazing orgasms. It was definitely important but a lot of it consisted of notes about position, or toys while using said positions. Many students enjoyed it but it always required we be dominant when we were testing. I always preferred being submissive which is why I loved my seventh period so much. I suppose that was fitting for my nature.

I was always quiet and observing overall. I tended to watch people and learn taking offered action but never really offering myself. This was strange to most because even submissives were supposed to be more offering and out there. Being strange wasnt a new feeling for me. I was an outcast in general already. I had a smaller cock then the other futas. I wasn't as curvy with my belly and thighs being thinner. My butt was a nice bubble but not quite as big while my breasts were much bigger than average. I was called a slut because my pussy was bigger and looser than most instead of tight. Most of the time the porn star girls were the ones who called me that. I was different but we were constantly told how extremely accepting and supportive the people of the empire are.

People accepted all religions, all races, all countries, all relationships, all genitals, anything really. Though people were harder on me and I got rough grades with notes saying abnormal cock or pussy loose I didn't think much of it. I wanted to be the best I could so I accepted being criticized.

As I finished my thoughts about how the people around me never seemed to get notes the teacher finished talking about the biological effects of position changes. 

The bell rang and the teacher finished up saying, "Remember everyone is equal in the empire,” a common phrase amongst people of the empire. With that we were excused. Just then the teacher called me over, "Ridhwanna I noticed you didn't have an erection in class today” he criticized with an intimidating glare. “Your cock is small enough as it is you don't want it to look any worse. Make sure you stay focused tomorrow because if this keeps happening I will speak to the principal about expelling you. We don't want your small penis causing other students to become uncomfortable on our campus because of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I understand." I respond in a glumly voice. 

"Thank you”,He said with a nod,”You may leave."

He was right. I left feeling ashamed of myself. I had lost focus. I had tried all the medicine I could to be normal and on average with the rest of the class but nothing worked. His cock was so big and mine was smaller and that wasn't acceptable in our empire. Especially in the futa district.

In that moment I had started wondering if i should go back and ask to feel my teachers cock but noticed another student servicing him. He oftened tutored students and it seemed this one needed help with oral. He corrected her posture to help her throat open more. He was such a good teacher and was well respected by students. I decided to leave enjoying the slurping gagging noises and the sound of the teacher correcting the young futas oral practice. 

As I walked away I noticed another new girl like me. She looked like a futa but her genital type wasn't a cock and a pussy like everyone else in futa district. 

She was a blue slime girl and a very pretty one at that.

Slimes didn't have genitals they were able to be fucked all over. Different spots caused different pleasure to someone but she didn't appear to have anything but breasts for genitals. I ran over to talk to her.

"You’re very pretty and very interesting,” I said as we continued to walk down the path to the student town. 

 

She seemed shocked at my words, "Thank you. You’re the first person to say anything nice to me since I arrived." 

"How can that be? You’re so beautiful!"

"I don't know… They treat me differently."

"That doesn't make sense,” I responded confused at the statement.

She shrugged and I thought about it. I decided it must have just been an odd day. I shrugged it off. I looked over shyly. I really wanted to have sex with her. I constantly heard other kids talk about how many friends they had. Able to describe the friend sex they had. I had only ever had one friend and that meant I was under experienced sexually.

"Do you… do you like me?” I asked shyly.

"Yes, very much," she looked at me and saw me blushing. She understood that I was too timid to ask to be friends and have sex.

"I would really like to have sex with you,” she said. "You’re the first person to treat me as an equal and I want to be your friend a lot" 

I was upset with myself for not being a good futa and putting out myself. But I couldn’t reject the offer. 

 

"Thank you."

We arrived at the student housing and went in my room. She looked around and was surprised at the cleanliness. I was much neater then the other futas. They weren't slobs but they weren't as clean as me. Everything was organized. I laid down shyly and all of a sudden my new friend began ripping off what little clothing i had on. She opened her dripping slippery blue mouth and put my throbbing cock in. It felt so soft and slick. 

She sucked and it felt like all the cum that filled my balls was going to explode out already. I mumbled that i had never had sex with a slime girl before. I told her how beautiful she was and how amazingly good. She slid up my body inserting my cock into her abdomen region. This time it felt very very warm and squishy and tight. It felt like my cock was being pushed through melting chocolate that was squeezing my dick. It felt amazing as I thrust in and out and she made out with me. The slime tested sweet as her tongue ran through my mouth. It felt amazing like every nerve was being triggered by the slick sweet goo. I pulled her up and inserted into her ass region. This time it felt bumpier like multiple g spots. It felt like they were all vibrators moving and massaging my penis. It was stickier feeling thick like syrup. I thought my balls were going to explode. Finally through moans and fast thrusting. She spoke once again

"I love the size of your penis.” “It's smaller and moves through my slime so much faster than the bigger cocks.” “Please always be my friend.” “You make me feel so happy and I want to share stories with you and have fun." "I always want your dick to be in my life and I can't wait to touch that bigger slick pussy." "It looks so big and loose like i could slip my tongue deep inside because of how loose it is." 

As she continued to moan and compliment me I inserted my cock into her main region. It felt like it was milking my cock dry. It was ribbed but it felt like a slime machine milking me wanting to run me dry. I began hugging her.

I had never felt normal. But as she complimented me. As I finally made a friend. I felt special and it felt amazing. Today had been such a confusing day. As i felt special I began feeling confused about everything I had felt today. It didn't make sense. She was so nice why would people be mean? Why was I so secluded? Life seemed strange now and I began thinking about things I hadn’t before. 

I hugged her tight as she inserted 4 dripping fingers into my pussy while riding me. Her fingers felt warm. Almost as if pure cum was fingering me. I exploded with cum. I could see it shoot up into her belly. Her wet soft belly expanded to fit it all. Then it was absorbed and shrunk back down. She ate the rest of the cum off my cock.

We laid there naked. She talked about how she used to live in the slime district. She asked if I wanted to hang out longer tomorrow. I said yes very insistently. She made me so happy and I could only imagine the fun I could have playing with her.

As she left I asked her a question.

"Did they tell you you were equal in slime district?" 

"Yes as equal as every other living person." "As every other genital." "Why?"

"Just wondering."

With that she left. I began preparing another outfit making sure it met all clothing rules. I was lost thinking about what I had experienced today. I was never going to be a good futa if I kept thinking instead of constantly playing but I couldn't shake the strange thoughts.


End file.
